


Scruffy

by kelli113



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance meets Fisher in the lab. Attraction.<br/>Fisher begins to see Lance in a different way<br/>Expand on that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> so, instead of working on the three or four Avengers fics I am supposed to have written in the next week, I find myself finishing this piece. I've been working on it, on and off for about a year, and somehow today, managed to inspire myself to actually fill in all the missing bits. If it's popular, I might put in the smex scene. But I haven't so far. I think it works without it.  
> Also I'm sad I haven't found any others of this pairing :( I think it's cute

He was on his way to deliver some paperwork to Dr Brennan. That was his sole purpose for being in the lab that day. So when a figure caught his eye, Lance was temporarily struck dumb. Breaking off mid stride, mid word, he stared for a long moment. Dr Brennan had called his name twice before he heard her and pulled his attention back to where it needed to be. Blushing bright red, he gave her the papers, and the pertinent details, before asking timidly about the man he’d seen. When she casually supplied the information, he thanked her and scurried back to his office to mull over this new development. Colin Fisher.

 

Colin knew there was something wrong with him when he realised he couldn’t look at Lance Sweets’ face without wondering what it would feel like to kiss those plump red lips. How it would feel to bury his hands in the dark, unruly curls surrounding the pale cheeks, turn those same cheeks flushed red with arousal.  
There had to be something wrong with him. He wasn’t gay, he loved women. Too bad they didn’t seem to love him equally. He couldn’t seem to hold on to a girlfriend for long, no matter how hard he tried. He knew people saw him as depressing, that they found his poetry odd, and his way of dressing scruffy at best, but he liked who he was, faults and all, and he didn’t want to have to change just to be in a relationship. But would a man, especially a psychologist at that, be able to overlook all that? Even in the unlikely event the man in question were attracted to him in the first place? Would he even be willing to try?

 

It made him kind of giddy, when he realised it. Fisher was an intern. He was somewhere near Lance’s own age, someone who would be able to understand his achievements, perhaps even be in awe of them. His personality was the complete opposite of Daisy’s, but Lance had come to think that possibly it would be a better fit with his own. He’d loved Daisy, sure, but she definitely gave him a headache sometimes. He was sure that Fisher would never demand attention like Daisy. He would find a sneaky way to capture his mind instead, his quiet nature not into making a fuss. As to the depression, well, Lance was a psychologist. He could handle that. Now the only thing to do was figure out how to make his move. He was certain Fisher would never take the initative.

 

Colin swore his heart skipped five beats when he picked up the memo, asking him to come to Dr. Sweets’ office for a consult. He’d been acting somewhat closer to ‘normal’ standards lately, so he knew he hadn’t received a complaint. There was no official reason that Sweets would need to see him. His mind flew to when the psychologist had come into the lab, just a few days ago. The dark haired man had been staring, right at him, looking a little lost. It made Colin’s mouth dry just thinking about it. He could have sworn he saw attraction in those dark eyes. He cleared his throat, and gathered his composure, before calling to Dr. Brennan, to let her know where he was going. After promising her he would bring back a report Sweets had promised her, he left, trying not to seem too eager to see a head doctor.  
It had started with a small comment, about how despite Sweets’ dark colouring, he had little to no facial hair. The man had blushed, and said that what little he was able to grow was so awkward looking that he kept himself completely shaved. It was an effort to look, if not older, then not like a teenager. Lance then proceeded to shock himself, by telling Fisher that he was envious of his scruffy beard, and that he was lucky. Fisher laughed and softly told him he could touch it, if he wanted. Maybe his brain would catch on, and grow some of his own.

 

Lance slowly reached up and ran his fingertips lightly up and down Colin’s cheeks, ruffling the stubble he found there. A small smile curved on his lips at the sensation, one which widened when Colin let out a low moan. “What’s the matter, Fisher?” he asked quietly, and Colin closed his eyes. “That feels amazing,” he murmured. “Don’t stop.” Lance complied for a few moments, sliding his hands down to the taller man’s neck. Colin groaned and tilted his head to the side for better access. His lip ring glinted in the low light, and Lance’s attention was diverted to his lips. His hands slid around to the back of Colin’s neck, and he tugged gently. Colin’s eyes opened as his head was lowered, and he stared wide eyed at Lance as the psychologist leaned in. 

 

Rosy lips parted on an exhaled breath, as Lance gently took the silver ring between his teeth and tugged. Colin shuddered as those lips barely grazed his own, and the tugging was his undoing. His arms had snaked around Lance and pulled him close against his body while his own lips had surged forward, claiming Lance’s possessively. He was disappointed when Lance submitted for barely a second before pulling away. There was confusion in Lance’s eyes as he murmured, “are you sure this is what you want?” Colin hesitated for only a second before leaning forward again to whisper “absolutely,” and kiss the shorter man again. It seemed that second was long enough for Lance, who whimpered and gave in, returning the kiss, parting his lips eagerly. His hands tightened on Colin’s neck, pulling him closer, and their tongues entwined.  
Colin’s hands slid down Lance’s body, over the curve of his ass, cupping him lightly. The action rocked their groins together, and Lance moaned loudly, going from slightly aroused to fully erect in what felt like a nanosecond. He rocked their bodies together again, relishing in the feel, and the sound he got from the other man. When neither of them had enough breath in them to kiss for another second, their lips parted, and they stared at each other, panting softly. Colin squeezed his ass again, and then slowly released him, taking a step back. His whole posture screamed, ‘what happens next is up to you.’  
Lance licked his swollen lips, and followed the step, refusing to let the distance between them increase. He smirked slightly, and put a hand on Colin’s chest. “You’re not getting away that easily,” he said, and pushed Colin’s lab coat off his shoulders, before dragging the taller man down to the floor.

 

 

Temperance Brennan looked up as her assistant re-entered the lab. “Fisher, did you get that profile off Dr Sweets?” She was mildly surprised to see a flush cover his cheeks and more surprised when he shook his head. “Sorry Dr Brennan, I left it in his office. I’ll go fetch it now.” She watched him turn and dart away, but not before noticing the distinct bruising on the side of his neck.


End file.
